Shadow Stones
The Shadow Stones are twelve rocks, each with a fragment of Xashin's soul. Each stone has mysterious magical abilities and qualities. Two stones are initially introduced in Season 1: Anna's Locket and Kitana's Chain. In Season 2, it is revealed the Royal Family had three more stones: Azula's Bracelet, Shao Kahn's Ring, Rasputin's Staff, with the latter two's whereabouts unknown. History The Shadow Stones were created by the ancient spellcaster, Zaladane. After Xashin's betrayal, Zaladane casted a powerful spell to weaken him, which split Xashin's soul into 13 pieces. Twelve of the fragments of Xashin's soul were transferred into rocks, with the thirteenth fragment of his soul remaining with him. Zaladane then sealed Xashin away into the Tomb of Tenroujima and wore the stones around her neck to remind her of Xashin's betrayal every day. The stones would eventually be passed down through Zaladane's descendents but some stones were lost in the process (whether they were sold, stolen, or lost). Zaladane's latest descendents were Cordelia and the Royal Family and at this time, only five stones remained passed down (Anna's Locket, Kitana's Chain, Shao Kahn's Ring, Rasputin's Staff, and Azula's Bracelet), with the remaining seven's location unknown. Zaladane's Spell Zaladane's Spell called for twelve spellcasters to lend their power to Zaladane. The spell had all twelve spellcasters holding a stone, surround Xashin as they began their chant, with Zaladane in the middle performing the actual spell. The process took a few minutes but resulted in Xashin's soul to be extracted twelve times, being stored in the twelve stones, now known as the Shadow Stones. Powers and Abilities The Shadow Stones have strong, unknown, magical qualities to them and are said to have Xashin's power. Anna's Locket has shown the greatest amount by granting Mars the ability to perform Saiyan Magic. In addition to this, if a person wears the stone for a large, amount of time, the stone's powers will transfer to the holder, indirectly making them the new Shadow Stone. An example of this is Kitana's Chain and how the dark energy is slowly being transferred to the holder, Trunks, after wearing it for the majority of Season 1. Another example is Azula's bracelet, which slowly drives her crazy. After the holder dies, the dark energy returns back to the Shadow Stone. The stones are indestructable by anything other than strong magic. List of Stones Dawn Stone, Dusk Stone, Leaf Stone, Oval Stone, Fire Stone, Shiny Stone, Thunder Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Water Stone, Two Unknown Stones Order of Appearances / First Seen 1. Kitana's Chain, although it is not known at the time that it is a Shadow Stone- Season 1, Book 1 2. Anna's Locket, although it is not known at the time that it is a Shadow Stone- Season 1, Book 1 3. Akumaru's Stone - Season 2, Book 1 4. Azula's Bracelet - Season 2, Book 1 5. Shao Kahn's Ring - Season 2, Book 1 6. Historian's Library Stone - Season 2, Book 2 7. Jupiter's Stone - Season 2, Book 2 8. ? - Season 2, Book 2 9. ?? - Season 2, Book 3 10. ??? - Season 2, Book 3 11. ???? - Season 2, Book 4 12. ????? - Season 2, Book 4 By Season 2, Book 1, 5 Stones have been collectiviely collected by Team GT and the Shadow Casters (Trunks, Mars, Shao Kahn's Ring, Azula's Bracelet, Akumaru's Stone). By Season 2, Book 2, 8 Stones have been collectiviely collected by Team GT and the Shadow Casters (The previous 5+ Mimi's and 2 Randoms). By Season 2, Book 3, 10 Stones have been collectiviely collected by Team GT and the Shadow Casters, although two are lost in the Season Finale (The previous 8 + Mirajane's and Rasputin's Staff). By Season 2, Book 4, All 12 Stones have been collectiviely collected by Team GT and the Shadow Casters (the previous 9 + final stone). Description of Stones 1. Kitana's Chain (aka Trunks): First owned by Zaladane, as time progressed, the chain went to Kitana. Knowing the stone had mysterious, magical qualities, Kitana gave the chain to Trunks during the Sacrifice Arc, stating it would protect him. Trunks immediately gave it to Mimi, hoping it would help her. In the Book 1 Finale, Mimi returned the chain to Trunk, hoping it would protect him in his battle against General Zhao. Trunks has owned the chain since then. 2. Anna's Locket: First owned by Zaladane, as time progressed, the locket was handed down from Cordelia to Anna. At the start of Book 2, Arkon steal's the locket from the Royal Family and gives it to Mars to help her learn Saiyan Magic, who at the point had lost her abilities to use her Mutant Magic. Anna befriends Team GT but immediately gets into a fit of anger when seeing Mars wearing her missing locket. Cordelia uses Mars and the locket as a medium to contact Trunks. Mars has owned the locket since. The locket is the only stone in Season 1 that shows any significant amount of power, granting Mars the abilities to perform Saiyan Spells. As seen in Season 1, Book 3, when Mars temporarily loses the locket, her magic powers weakens by a very large amount. 3. Shao Kahn's Ring: Not much about this Shadow Stone is known. First owned by Zaladane, it was handed down to Cordelia's family. It is not known how it went from Cordelia and Aknadin's possesion to Shao Kahns. After Shao Kahn's death, the stone's whereabouts is unknown but in Season 2, Book 2, Mileena helps Team GT locate it. 4. Royal Family's Stone (aka Akumaru's Stone): First owned by Zaladane, it was stolen by Akumaru eight years prior to Season 1. 5. Rasputin's Staff: First owned by Zaladane, it somehow was handed to the Royal Family's closest spellcaster, Rasputin. After Rasputin's death in Season 1, Book 4, the whereabouts of this stone is unknown. 6. Azula's Bracelet: First owned by Zaladane, it was handed down to the Royal Family and given to Azula during her birth. When the Shadow Caster's attack in Season 2, Azula's stone starts to activiate and slowly drives her insane, which results in Team GT killing her. Possessions All of the Shadow Stones were originally owned by Zaladane and passed down through her family. 1. Kitana's Chain: Zaladane >>> Kitana > Trunks > Mimi > Trunks (Permanent) 2. Anna's Locket: Zaladane >>> Cordelia > Anna > Arkon > Mars 3. Akumaru's Stone: Zaladane >>> Royal Family > Akumaru 4. Shao Kahn's Ring: Zaladane >>> Cordelia > Shao Kahn > Mileena 5. Azula's Bracelet: Zaladane >>> Royal Family > Azula > Team GT (Rotation) 6. Rasputin's Staff: Zaladane >>> Royal Family > Rasputin 7. ???: Zaladane >>> Some guy in Book 3 that dies > Mirajane (Permanent) 8. ???: Zaladane >>> Some guy in Book 3 that dies > Laxus > Mimi 9. ???: Zaladane >>> Some guy in Book 2 that dies > Team GT > Mimi 10. ???: Zaladane >>> 11. ???: Zaladane > Her Close Friend >>> 12. ???: Zaladane > Her Close Friend >>> Last Known Whereabouts 1. Kitana's Chain: Currently the stone is within Trunks, who acts as the Shadow Stone himself. Trunks wears Kitana's Chain in honor of Kitana, although it lacks any Dark Magic. 2. Anna's Locket: Anna's Locket is still worn by Mars, who is not affected by the Dark Magic. 3. Akumaru's Stone: Currently placed in one of the rooms in Xashin's Tomb on Tenroujima Island, used to release him. 4. Azula's Bracelet: Currently placed in one of the rooms in Xashin's Tomb on Tenroujima Island, used to release him. 5. Shao Kahn's Ring: Currently placed in one of the rooms in Xashin's Tomb on Tenroujima Island, used to release him. 6. ???: Currently placed in one of the rooms in Xashin's Tomb on Tenroujima Island, used to release him. 7. ???: Currently placed in one of the rooms in Xashin's Tomb on Tenroujima Island, used to release him. 8. Mimi's Stone: Currently in Mimi's possesion, whose whereabouts are unknown. 9. Mirajane's Stone: Currently the stone is within Mirajane, who acts as the Shadow Stone herself. 10. ???: As of Book 3, the Stone's whereabouts are unknown. 11. ???: When the stones were first made, Zaladane handed two of them to a close friend to make it difficult for one person to possess them all. 12. ???: When the stones were first made, Zaladane handed two of them to a close friend to make it difficult for one person to possess them all.